In certain contexts, it is advantageous for a display system to have a wide field of view (FOV). As a display system gets more compact, it may become more difficult to provide a wide FOV. In the particular context of a head mounted display (HMD), one or more displays is typically included in the HMD and optics assist in presenting virtual images to the eye of a user. However, given the space constraints for the display and optics, the FOV provided to a user of the HMD may be relatively narrow.